Pokétch
is a watch that has been created by The Pokétch Company. This watch got introduced in Generation IV in the games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. The Pokétch are watches with touchscreens which the player can click for different apps if they are tapping on the red button on the left side of the watch. The player can obtain new apps during their journey. Each player in the game got a different color of Pokétch. If the player is male than the Pokétch that you will obtain is blue and if the player is a female than the color of the Pokétch is pink. Outline To obtain the Pokétch, the player has to pay a visit at the Pokémon school in Jubilife City and give the friend and rival the Town Map that the player's mother gave them. After that, when you go outside you will see the president of The Pokétch Company who tells you about the Pokétch. He will tell you that there are three different clowns with coupons that can let you get the Pokétch, but only can happen if you answer all of their three questions right. Here are the locations where you can find the three clowns. *Behind the Pokémon Center. *Outside the Pokétch Company at the west of the town that goes to Route 218. *In front of the TV Station at the north side of the town that goes to Route 203. When you get back to the president, he will give you the Pokétch which already has four apps on it: The Digital Watch, Calculator, Pedometer, and Pokémon List. Coupons & Quizzes There are three coupons that you must obtain to get the Pokétch from the president of the Pokétch Company. As known where the clowns are located and that they are only giving you the coupons when you get the question right that they have for you. Each three questions are yes or no answers questions. The three questions are: ; Question 1 - "Does a Pokémon grow by defeating others and gaining Exp. Points?" : The answer is: "Yes" - Pokémons grow stronger after defeating other Pokémons in battles. ; Question 2 - "Just like Pokémon-types, the moves of the Pokémon has also have types?" : The answer is: "Yes" - If the Pokémon's matches its move's type, that move is made much more powerful! ; Question 3 - "Can a Pokémon hold an item?" : The answer is: "Yes" - A Pokémon may hold a single item. Some items become effective as soon as they are held by a Pokémon. Berries are eaten by Pokémon as necessary during battles. Designs The player of different genders will get different colors of Pokétch that matches their gender. If the player is male then the color of the Pokétch will be blue. If the player is a female then the Pokétch will be pink. The player's rival Pokétch is different than the two players of the game. The player's rival Pokétch is more orange than blue and pink. The Pokétch contains also different kinds of app, to pick up a different app you have to click on the red button that is on the left side of the Pokéwatch. New Designs In Pokémon Platinum there is a brand new design of the Pokétch. The designs are extremely different than that in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. It is more modern looking and more hi-tech. The designs of the Pokétchs has been drastically changed. At the sides from left and right except the mid of the wristband of the watch it contains to be black. It has both It has two different colors at the mid of the wristband of the watch which depends on the player's gender. If the player is male then the watch is blue, if the player is female then the watch is pink. The watch has also been different which has been split in two side containing the screen in the mid of the watch. At the edges of the Pokétch watch it contains to be the color that depends on the player's gender with in the color is white with red buttons on the sides which a black stripe in the mid. As usual, the player's rival has a different type of Pokétch which continues to be orange instead of the color that matches to his gender, as it was in Diamond and Pearl. Apps On the Pokétch, there are 25 apps with only four of the 25 that the player will get automatically after obtaining the Pokétch. The other 21 apps of the Pokétch can be obtained during the player's travel talking to different peoples in different cities and towns. The Pokétch apps are very handy for the gamer during his adventures in playing the game. The gamer can use different apps for their own needs, such as, as example: the Kitchen Timer app can help you to warn you when something you have made is finished or another Pedometer can help you to count which steps the player makes which is also useful for the game to know if you need to recharge the Vs. Seeker or when a Pokémon egg is about to hatch. Here is a list of Pokétch apps and where you can obtain them. List of Apps Trivia It was stated by the Pokétch Company President that there where only two types of models of the Pokétch. The blue one was for male's and the pink one was for female's, however, Barry has shown to have an original design of the Pokétch which his one is orange instead of the blue one that was specially made for male's. Navigation Category:Items